My challenge to you
by Prince of the Forgotten
Summary: This is my very first challenge to all of the writers on FanFiction. I want you to have a story with a Link-like Naruto or a snarky but respective Naruto. Read inside for more detail. "Citrus x Limon(s)" welcome but not needed.


**MY FIRST EVER CHALLENGE FOR YOU OUT THERE WHO CRITICIZE MY STORIES**

**(OR WHOEVER THE HELL WANTS TO GIVE IT A TRY)**

Prince: Well, this is my first ever non-story that deals with Naruto and/or the other members of the KoP. This idea was mainly envisioned by me reading most of the works by Tachman (_Wandering Sage _and_ Sengoku Naruto_) and days on end of playing the Legend of Zelda console games. So, my challenge will be stated by Kiactu.

Kiactu: This challenge is a non-crossover story with Naruto being raised by Jiraiya and the toads on Mount Myōboku. Naruto still has Kurama implanted in his body as Minato still gave his life to protect his clan from the Sharingan-possessed Kurama. However, his mother is alive and grieves over the loss of her husband and son, both of whom she thought died in the attack (Minato from the sealing of the fox and Naruto from complications from the seal). It's a MASSIVE harem including girls from the movies, games, filler arcs, and other media, including a spin-off that I think existed with background characters. I can't remember the name, but I swear I saw that there was a manga that did not focus on Naruto, like _Soul Eater NOT! _is to Soul Eater.

Prince: There _has_ to be some elements from Zelda in it, like say the Hero's Bow and the Master Sword. Hell, you could even give him the Skyward Sword. Magic, Ki, and Chakra all co-exist in this world and all three can be used by Naruto or you could just leave him his chakra techniques. All forms he has up to this point are unlocked (including Tailed Beast Mode and Sage Mode, as well as his Chakra and Blood Cloaks). He, however, is not god-like but pretty damn close. The villages are not as they are in canon, but (like Tachman's fics) they are separated by clan with a central government that has a council of each clan's head coming to meet at the capital city.

Kiactu: His personality has to be like Link's (or like his to a degree – dense, snarky at those who don't deserve his respect, and calm and collected on the battlefield) and each chapter has to be long enough that I don't have to click and be through with it. Kyuubi16 is really lagging on his work by the way.

Prince: Yeah, I noticed. It used to take me all day to read his stories. Now I just can fit it all on one page and read it like that. Already we're almost near four hundred words and that's a major pet peeve when something that sounds interesting to me turns out to be a waste of five to ten seconds of my life. Back to the fic, it has to be at least three to four thousand words each chapter. This is a challenge and whoever cannot complete this can just press the back button.

Kiactu: Naruto can sound cold when he first meets someone or he can just be nice to everyone. It seems to me that the nice Naruto has been done a little too much and I would strongly advised the sarcastic Naruto or a Naruto who doesn't really talk at all, much like Link.

Prince: I've already started on the same fic and was hoping that someone would at least try to make a better version than mine, so I'm giving this challenge to anyone, even those of you who I dislike. This below is a sneak preview of my own.

**PREVIEW START**

_Destiny and Fate. Two sides of the same coin. But what do they really mean? Is Destiny really changeable? Can someone's Fate really be unable to change?_

A young man sat topless underneath a waterfall, letting the water flatten his hair and fall upon his shoulders. His eyes were closed in deep concentration, his face void of any emotion. If you looked closely, you could see that a red-orange shadow covered the top of his lid, as well as the area around his eyebrows. He had three whisker marks on each cheek and two canines that extended past his bottom lip. Two toads watched over him as he sat completely still. The first one was a shade of green that looked to be tinted a bit darker than green and had the hairstyle that you would expect of an old man, as well as the wrinkles of an old man. The second one was purple-skinned with curly purple hair and about as much wrinkles as the first. The two smiled before the first toad spoke, gaining the attention of the sunny blond youth. "Naruto, it's time to continue your training." The youth opened his eyes halfway as if he was coming out of a trance and showed that his irises were golden and he had horizontally slanted pupils.

_Who is to say that Destiny is not a changeable Fate? Or that Fate is an unchangeable Destiny? Is there really a difference between the two?_

A young red-haired woman sat at a shrine and looked at a portrait of her late husband, who had sunny blond hair as the earlier boy. She smiled as she closed her eyes and clasped her hands in prayer. "I have heard from your old sensei, Minato," she told the framed photo. "He said your son has mastered Sage Chakra." A tear escaped her eye and trailed down her cheeks before hitting the floor. "I only wish you were here to congratulate him once he made his way to Uzushio." She wiped her eye before standing up and leaving the photo on its pedestal.

_Can we really escape Fate? Is it possible to surpass what was predestined?_

A sword stood stabbed into the ground, waiting for the day that its master would come to draw it out of its prison. It was double edged with a purple hilt that held the shape of a bird and a blue crystal in its middle (AN: The Master Sword from Legend of Zelda). The blade began glowing, casting an ephemeral blue light upon the land before the light vanished as soon as it came.

_Are we really pawns of Time? Or can we change our fate on our own? Only Time will be able to tell. Time . . . and hope._

**PREVIEW END**

Prince: In mine, however, Kushina knows that Naruto's alive, but she doesn't know what he looks like. Like I said, Naruto had been raised by Jiraiya and the toads after Minato gave his life to seal Kurama in his son. Naruto doesn't know that his mother is alive and is looking for him. And NO BASHING! If anything, like Kyuubi16 said there are too many bashing fics out there and they need to stop. If Kishimoto wanted to make Sasuke turn dark it's because he needed an excuse for Naruto to get stronger. Without Sasuke going rogue, Naruto wouldn't have become the epic badass he is now.

Kiactu: And although Sakura may have deserved it during the first series of Naruto, she toned it down in Shippuden and now her bitchiness is no longer there.

Prince: The only reason that this is a massive harem fic is because Naruto is being overrun by people writing yaoi fics for a pair that would never even really exist in a real world. We can clearly see that Hinata has eyes for NARUTO, not SASUKE, not KIBA, not SHINO, and definitely not SUIGETSU! If you're going to make a yaoi fic with Naruto fucking someone else, at least make some yuri pairings in it as well. I'm getting pissed off that people are pairing Hinata off with other males in the story. There is no yaoi pairings in _Naruto_, just Naruto trying to bring his best friend back from a dark path.


End file.
